Where are Charles and Erik?
by Helenaholland
Summary: Raven wants to talk to Charles about something but can't find him. She can't find Erik either. A hunt for Charles and Erik ensues. One-shot.


"Hey, have you seen Charles or Erik recently?" Raven asked as she walked into Hank's lab.

Hank jumped slightly, startled by the sudden interruption, but managed to not drop what he was working on. Hank placed the piece of work onto the nearest workbench and turned to look at Raven who was stood in the doorway waiting for an answer.

"Nope, not since lunch."

"I can't find either of them."

"Why are you looking for them?"

"Well, I want to talk to Charles and I'm assuming that either he is with Erik, or Erik should at least know where he is." Raven replied as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll help you look, this place is huge, you could use all the help you can get."

Raven said a quick thanks before exiting the lab and continuing on her search. Hank saw that Raven was heading outside so Hank decided it would be best for him to look around inside.

'Well,' thought Hank, 'guess I better look in the kitchen first.'

As Hank walked through the doorway into the kitchen he could already see that neither Charles nor Erik were in there. However Alex was sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"What's up Beast?" Alex said without even looking up from his bowl.

"Don't suppose you've seen Charles or Erik have you?" Hank said hopefully.

"Nah, I only just woke up. Why?"

"Raven wants to talk to Charles, she reckons that he'll either be with Erik, or Erik will know where he is."

"Fair enough. Want some more help?"

"That would be great."

"Cool, I'll take this floor, you try the next."

Hank nodded and left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Alex picked up his bowl and put it in the sink before heading in the direction of 'the rec room'. Seeing that neither of the missing men were there he decided that he too would head up stairs, after all there were no other rooms on the ground floor that either of them generally used.

Alex bumped into Hank on the next floor who explained that he had just finished enlisting Sean into joining the search party.

"Why does this place have to be so huge?" Sean whined, it had been about two hours since they began their search for the missing men and still there was no sign.

"Okay, let's think about this," Raven said, "Where have we looked?"

"The kitchen."

"The rec room."

"Charles' study."

"Both of their bedrooms."

"The garden."

"The bunker."

"All of the bathrooms."

"The attic."

"Hey, did anyone check the library?" Alex asked.

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to say that they looked there. When no one stepped forwards they all ran off in the direction of the library.

When they reached the library all of them threw themselves inside and looked around the room. Charles and Erik were sat in the middle of the room looking over at the people that had just rudely interrupted them.

"Did you guys want something?" Erik asked a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Charles I need to talk to you."

"Why do you guys look so out of breath?" Erik asked, the smirk on his face was slowly morphing into a grin with each passing moment.

"We are out of breath because we've been running around looking for you guys." Alex practically yelled at the metal bender.

"How long were you looking for us?" This time it was Charles that asked the question, he too had a smile on his face.

"About two hours." Hank replied.

At this both Erik and Charles burst out laughing, "You didn't think to look in here?" Erik asked through his laughter.

"We all assumed that someone else had already looked in here."

"And you didn't think to just yell for us?" Charles asked, he too could barely talk because he was laughing so much.

"No."

"And you didn't think to mentally yell for Charles?" Erik asked, his laughter had died down enough that he managed to talk properly.

"No, we did not think to do either of those things." Sean said, he was getting very tired of the mocking from the two men.

"Alright, alright. I guess that's enough teasing Erik." Erik looked slightly saddened by this, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Raven?"

Raven looked over at Charles and shook her head, "I hate you!" was all she said before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"Well, it would appear that after all of the commotion Raven forgot what she wanted to talk to me about." Charles said.

Hank, Alex and Sean all looked at each other, sighed and opened the door to the room and left. Once the door was shut once again Erik and Charles burst out laughing once more.

"I cannot believe that they spent two hours looking for us when we were here the whole time!" Erik said as the two of them descended into manic laughter again.

'Today is one of those days that you just feel glad for the family that you have.' Charles thought as he looked over at Erik who was almost crying with laughter, 'I wouldn't trade this family for anything in the world.'


End file.
